This will be a two and a half day conference. This conference replaces the previously scheduled Eighth National Cancer Conference which was part of the series of quadrennial cancer conferences sponsored by the American Cancer Society and the National Cancer Institute. This change in purpose and format was made because of the numerous national conferences which have been held during the past four years on various sites of cancer and related disciplines. The intent of this conference is to bring the important developments in cancer research and clinical investigation to the attention of the general medical community. These national cancer conferences usually draw from 1,000 to 2,000 physicians representing a wide range of disciplines.